


After Hours

by lz-01 (lily_zen)



Series: Three Word Prompts [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lz-01
Summary: Seunghyun and Daesung relaxing post-concert. Set during MADE Tour.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creative_Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cloud/gifts).



> Prompt fill: Todae hot tub.

Tours were hard work. He always managed to forget that. The aches go away and time leaves a haze in his mind so that he becomes clouded with nostalgia for the lights, the crowd, and yes, even his members. The stage is their playground. 

Tours were hard work though, and his body was old. It felt every one of his years in that moment and more. 

“Hyung,” Daesung’s cracked, weary voice cut into his thoughts, “you shouldn’t have that in here.” 

Seunghyun paused with the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon resting on the curve of his lower lip. He could smell the wine–bitter, pungent, like dry hickory being eaten alive by flame and fresh huckleberry jam–before he tasted it. The bottle, still not yet warmed by the heat rising all around him, promised relief or at least unawareness of the pain he was currently in. 

He drew it back from his mouth just enough to say, “Daesung, we just bribed the staff to let us in here after hours. I think it’s fine.” 

“Still.” Daesung pursed his lips, subconsciously pouting. 

Seunghyun flicked a bit of hot water at Daesung, droplets landing in his hair and on his chest. “You’re such a worrywart. Where’s my Yabai Kang?” 

“Yabai Kang has left the building,” Daesung replied with a tired sigh, sinking even further into the jets at his back. “I’m not drunk enough to be yabai.” 

“You’re not drunk at all,” Seunghyun replied. “It’s really harshing my mellow.” With that he took the deep drink he’d been aching for, then another just for good measure, and held out the sweaty bottle above the water toward his friend. “Here.” 

Daesung reached for it with barely open eyes, but it wasn’t until the first gulp passed his lips that Seunghyun saw the change in him, going from resignation to something like determination, an urge for self-immolation that he was all too familiar with. 

Prepare the funeral pyre; they weren’t getting any sleep tonight.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr | twt


End file.
